Next Stop, Fun!
Next Stop, Fun! is an episode from Season 2 of "Caillou". Plot Caillou and his family are going on a vacation to the seaside via train, and Caillou's Daddy says they have packed enough for the whole summer even though they are only going away for two weeks. The train comes in, and Caillou is initially a little scared due to the huge size and the noise of the train, but a friendly conductor greets them from the open door and Caillou feels better. Among boarding the train, another conductor named Stanley takes their tickets in the family's Pullman car compartment. Then the train pulls out of the station, and to Caillou it looks like the train station is moving, but it's really the other way around. When Caillou's Mommy puts Rosie down for a nap, Caillou's Daddy takes Caillou on a walk around the train. Caillou has to go to the bathroom bad and they find it and Caillou doesn't know how to use it because it so small, but Daddy helps him. In the next car, they find the kitchen. The waitress in the kitchen says that her kitchen is cool because it travels places. She tells Caillou were the restaurant is. They get ice cream in the dining car, and Stanley walks by and asks them if they've been everywhere. Caillou mentions the bathroom, the kitchen and the restaurant but Stanley tells them about that dome car and says it like being on a plane on top of the train. After Caillou finishes his ice cream, he goes to the dome car. It has a beautiful view. Caillou is confused about how it is like a plane. Caillou's Daddy mentions that Stanley was comparing it to being on a plane, because they are above the ground in the dome car and the train goes fast. Caillou loves the view and enjoys pretending he is flying a plane. Later it is time for bed, and the family is back in their Pullman compartment. Stanley comes in and asks Caillou why the beds are not in the room yet, it is because, Caillou and Rosie haven't said the word sleep ''three times and clapped their hands. As they do it, Stanley and Dad unfold the beds. Caillou's Mommy and Caillou's Daddy sleep on the bottom bed and Caillou and Rosie sleep together in the top one. Caillou is rocked to sleep by the sound of the train rolling through the night. Trivia *It is likely that the train in this episode is VIA Rail Canada's ''Canadian or Ocean, since no other intercity passenger trains in North America have been equipped with dome cars on a regular basis since Amtrak retired almost all of its old Heritage Fleet cars in 1996. The Chicago-Indianapolis Hoosier State is equipped with a dome car after Iowa Pacific began providing equipment and on-board staff, but the train is not an overnight long-distance train. *Before Caillou and Rosie go to sleep, Rosie is seen playing with a toy cow and a wagon. Goofs * When the train starts rolling Caillou's Daddy's shirt's collar is green, but in the rest of the episode it is red. * Caillou‘s Daddy says that they’re going away for two weeks but Caillou told Stanley the conductor that they’re on the train for two days. Most likely, the train trip lasts two days, and the family stays at their vacation spot for two weeks. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes without Gilbert